Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I
Die Föderation startet mit ihren Alliierten zusammen eine Großoffensive gegen das Dominion. Kira, Garak und Damar errichten unterdessen eine neue Rebellion auf Cardassia Prime und in den Feuerhöhlen auf Bajor beginnen Kai Winn und Dukat die Pah-Geister zu befreien. Zusammenfassung :... Fortsetzung Teaser Fünf Uhr. In seinem Bett wacht Dr. Bashir auf. Plötzlich bewegt sich etwas hinter ihm. Es ist Dax. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie aufstehen müssen, denn ein großer Tag steht bevor. Er meint, dass es eine große Nacht war und nun weiß er endlich, wie weit die Flecken der Trill wirklich hinunter reichen. Er will dieses Geheimnis aber für sich behalten und nicht wie so viele Andere mit Chief O'Brien teilen. thumb|left|Chief O'Brien verabschiedet sich von seiner Familie Dann müssen beide aber wirklich aufstehen, werden sie doch auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] erwartet. Julian gesteht Ezri, dass er sie liebt und dass es für ihn furchtbar wäre, würde er sie im anstehenden Kampf verlieren. Beide versprechen sich, lebend zurückzukehren. Miles macht sich derweil auch schon bereit. Keiko umsorgt unterdessen Kirayoshi. Der Junge hat am nächsten Tag einen Check-up bei Schwester Bandee und der Chief stellt sicher, dass alles während seiner Abwesenheit einwandfrei funktioniert. Seine Frau meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Unterdessen schaut sich Molly das Modell von Alamo an. Ihr Vater bittet sie, es nicht zu berühren, doch sie meint, sie darf das, denn sie lässt ihren Vater ja auch mit ihren Sachen spielen. Doch Miles meint, dass es ein Modell ist und nicht als Spielzeug gilt, Keiko schlägt daraufhin vor, es doch an ein Museum zu geben. Doch der Mann überlegt, es eher dem Doktor zu überlassen. Als er Julian erwähnt, erkundigt sich seine Frau, ob er dem schon von dem Angebot der Sternenflotte erzählt hat. Doch der Chief fand noch nicht den Richtigen Zeitpunkt dazu. Er verspricht seiner Familie aber, dass sie, sobald der Krieg beendet ist, zurück zur Erde gehen. thumb|Benjamin Sisko verabschiedet sich von seiner schwangeren Frau In ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier kümmert sich Benjamin derweil um seine Frau. Kasidy ist es morgens oft übel und ihr Mann meint, dass dies spätestens nach drei Monaten aufhört. Für sie ist dies nur ein schwacher Trost da sie ja erst im ersten Monat ist. Sie möchte aber ein Versprechen von ihrem Mann. Er soll heil wieder zurückkehren. Natürlich verspricht er es ihr. Dann muss sie sich wieder übergeben. In diesem Moment kommt Jake in das Quartier. Er möchte seinen Vater zur Defiant begleiten. Dann erkundigt er sich nach Kasidy und die meint, dass es ihr nicht all zu gut geht. Jake wundert sich, weshalb die Frau keine Medikamente nimmt, doch Benjamin sagt, dass sie dies nur im Notfall tun will. Da Kasidy sich Sorgen um ihren Mann macht und dies ihre Übelkeit nur noch verschlimmert, sagt sie, er soll nun gehen, aber schnell wieder zurückkommen. Auch Worf macht sich auf zur Defiant. Odo gesellt sich zu ihm. Der Klingone hofft, dass Colonel Kira wohlauf ist, wenn sie Cardassia erreichen. Er erntet Zustimmung von dem Formwandler. Nachdem alle auf dem Schiff eingetroffen sind, meint der Captain, dass man nun versucht, den Krieg zu beenden. Er befiehlt Fähnrich Nog, Kurs auf Cardassia zu setzen. Der tut dies und gemeinsam mit der großen Flotte an Schiffen, machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Kampf. Akt I: Die Rebellion lebt thumb|Die Gründerin schwört die Breen auf den letzten Kampf ein Auf Cardassia berichtet Weyoun der Gründerin, dass die Invasionsflotte Deep Space 9 nun verlassen hat. Sie werden erst am nächsten Abend an der Grenze zum Dominiongebiet erwartet. Sie zitiert das Motto der Jem'Hadar - "Zu siegen heißt Leben" - und sie ist froh, dass die Breen damit übereinstimmen, denn nun sind diese Worte mehr als sonst von Bedeutung. Nur eine der beiden Flotten wird den Kampf überstehen. Diese Schlacht wird den Krieg entscheiden. Als Ansporn verspricht sie den Breen Romulus und um sie zufrieden zu stellen auch noch die Erde. Da kommt Legat Broca herein und bringt ein beunruhigendes Gerücht vor. Damar soll noch am Leben sein. Weyoun bezweifelt dies, da sowohl sein Schiff, als auch seine Rebellenstützpunkte zerstört wurden. Doch da die Leiche des Mannes nie gefunden wurde, ist die Gründerin skeptisch. Broca berichtet weiter, dass sich Damar sogar auf Cardassia Prime aufhalten soll. Die Gründerin gibt dem Cardassianer der Befehl, Damar zu beseitigen. Er verspricht, dass dies sofort geschehen wird. Auf den Straßen Cardassias werden Damar und Garak von zwei Jem'Hadar gestoppt. Garak versucht die Beiden davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handelt. Doch die Jem'Hadar lassen sich nicht beirren. Sie wollen Garak erschießen und Damar mitnehmen. In diesem Moment taucht ein Breen auf. Leider verstehen die Jem'Hadar ihn nicht und dann erschießt der Breen die beiden Soldaten. thumb|Kira rettet als Breen verkleidet Damar und Garak Der Breen nimmt den Helm ab. Es ist Kira. Die Cardassianer beschweren sich, dass sie nicht im Versteck ist, denn es ist zu gefährlich für eine Bajoranerin auf dem Planeten. Doch sie gibt an, dass sie wenigstens einen Helm trägt und empfiehlt Damar auch einen zu tragen. Falls sie Probleme bekommen sollten, wird Kira vorgeben, die Cardassianer seien ihre Gefangenen. Zurück im Versteck berichten die Beiden, dass ein einstimmiger Beschluss gefasst wurde. Am nächsten Tag will man die Arbeiten auf Cardassia einstellen. Dadurch will man erreichen, dass die Flotte des Dominion von jeglicher Bodenunterstützung abgeschnitten ist und so der Invasionsflotte alleine gegenübersteht. Dazu sollen, Energie-, Kommunikations- und Transporteinrichtungen von den Aufständen betroffen sein. Um für eine Stärkung zu sorgen, bringt Mila den Dreien etwas zu Essen. Sie erzählt, dass Garak sich schon als kleiner Junge immer in Schwierigkeiten brachte und dass sie sich damals um ihn kümmerte. Sie ist froh, dass sich seine damals schändlichen Eigenschaften nun zu Tugenden entwickelt haben. Akt II: Schwere Wege Während sich die Flotten der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner auf dem Weg zur Schlacht machen, führt die Defiant letzte Checks durch. Nog gibt an, dass sich das neue Schiff nicht so gut fliegen lässt, wie ihre Vorgängerin. Das neue Schiff ist etwas schwerfälliger. Aus diesem Grund lässt der Chief die Crew im Maschinenraum weitere Einstellungen vornehmen. thumb|Odo sorgt sich um Kira Die Tatsache, dass Bashir schon die ganze Zeit lächelt, findet Miles etwas übertrieben, schließlich ist er nicht der erste Mann, der sich verliebt hat. Ezri erkundigt sich unterdessen, ob die Tatsache mit Julian und ihr Worf nicht verärgert. Doch der nimmt die Tatsache unerwartet humorvoll auf. Dann fängt O'Brien an, Julian zu erzählen, dass sich etwas verändern muss. Julian dachte sich das schon und ist bereit, das Alamo-Modell in sein Quartier zu holen. Doch der Chief redet nicht davon. Allerdings überlegt er es sich dann anders und entscheidet sich, seinem Freund noch nichts von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. Odo ist unterdessen besorgt wegen Kira. Sisko spricht ihn darauf an. Er meint, dass auch er sich wünschte, sie wäre da. Der Formwandler meint, dass es ihm schon reichen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es geht ihr gut. Sisko macht ihm Mut und ist sich sicher, dass Kira weiß, wie man überlebt. Beide sind sich über eines im Klaren. Der Krieg muss enden. In dem Moment meldet sich die Prophetin in der Gestalt von Sarah bei Benjamin. Sie meint, dass seine Aufgabe bald vollendet ist. Er darf nicht zögern. Das Ende seiner Reise liegt nicht vor ihm, sondern bereits hinter ihm. Nachdem die Vision vorbei ist, spricht er mit Odo darüber und muss gestehen, dass er nicht weiß, was sie bedeutet. thumb|Kai Winn und Dukat brechen auf zu den Feuerhöhlen Auf Bajor studiert Kai Winn immer noch das Buch des Kosst Amojan. Endlich kommt der mittlerweile wieder sehende Dukat zu ihr. Aber auch wenn die Pah-Geister ihm verziehen haben, so kann sie es nicht, denn er ist und bleibt ein Kriegsverbrecher. Sie bereut, dass sie ihn je in ihr Bett lies. Aber trotz allem teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie nun weiß, wie man die Pah-Geister befreit. Doch der einzige Grund, weshalb sie dies noch nicht erledigt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass sie für dieses Unternehmen die Hilfe des Mannes braucht. Er ist bereit sie zu unterstützen, um den Pah-Geistern den rechtmäßigen Platz im himmlischen Tempel zu verschaffen. Um den Abgesandten der Propheten will er sich selbst kümmern. Quark besucht unterdessen Vic Fontaine's Lounge. Zusammen mit Vic spielt er Karten. Doch ihm liegen die Spiele nicht. Deshalb schlägt vor, dass beide Tongo spielen. Doch dies ist für Vic nicht möglich, da es dies 1962 in Las Vegas noch nicht gab und dieses Programm nun einmal zeitspezifisch ist. Der Ferengi meint, dass er nur deshalb in der Holosuite ist, weil seine Bar zur Zeit zu wenige Gäste hat. Durch den Krieg sind alle weg. Er sorgt sich innerlich um seine Freunde, auch wenn er dies nicht zugeben will. Er hofft, dass Nog und die Anderen heil zurückkommen. Dann wird Vic von Ginger abgeholt und lässt Quark zurück. Mittlerweile befinden sich Winn und Dukat in den Feuerhöhlen. Die Kai muss sich immer wieder ausruhen, was zu weiteren Spannungen zwischen den Beiden führt. Dann meint Dukat, dass er sich während der Besetzung nie die Zeit genommen hatte, die Feuerhöhlen zu erkunden. Doch Winn interessieren seine Anekdoten aus der Zeit nicht. Sie verbietet ihm außerdem, sie mit Adami anzureden. Danach machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Akt III: Der Kampf beginnt Auf Cardassia fordern die Breen, dass sie zukünftig die vorderste Linie im Kampfverband des Dominion stellen, doch die Gründerin lehnt dies ab. Um die Moral der Jem'Hadar nicht zu schwächen, gestattet sie es lediglich, dass die Breen nun Seite an Seite in vorderster Linie mit den Jem'Hadar stehen. Währenddessen macht Weyoun eine Entdeckung. Das Zentrum der Verteidigung ihres Verbandes ist zu schlecht gerüstet. Er schlägt vor, Verstärkung zu schicken. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er dies tun will, fällt der Strom im Hauptquartier aus. thumb|Weyoun berichtet über die Zerstörung von Lakarian City als Vergeltung der Sabotage Es gelingt ihnen die Notenergie einzuschalten. Doch die Langstreckenkommunikation ist ausgefallen. Weyoun gelingt es nicht, die Streitkräfte zu erreichen. Die Gründerin will wissen, was das Problem ist und Broca, der hinzueilt meint, es war Sabotage. Es ist ihnen klar, dass Damar dahintersteckt. Doch der Cardassianer macht eine weitere beunruhigende Meldung. Die Rebellen sind nun keine Soldaten mehr, sondern einfache Zivilisten. Die Gründerin ist erbost. Da kommt der Vorta mit einer Idee. Da das Volk sich gegen das Dominion auflehnt, sollte, so Weyoun, auch das Volk dafür bestraft werden. Der in die Ecke wartende Broca stimmt dem Vorschlag zu. Weyoun soll sich sofort darum kümmern. Im Keller in Milas Haus warten Damar, Garak und Kira darauf, wie lange das Dominion braucht, um die Energie wiederherzustellen. Damar denkt, dass die Botschaft für das Dominion deutlich ist. Er hofft, dass es zu einem Chaos auf der Straße führt. Kira meint unterdessen, dass sie nun nicht aufhören sollen, sonder weitermachen müssen. Sie müssen nun den Feind noch härter treffen. Damar bedankt sich schon jetzt bei Kira. Ihm ist bewusst, dass die Revolution ohne sie niemals erfolgreich gewesen wäre. Dann geht das Licht wieder an. Nach über 26 Minuten. Sie hören sich an, was das Dominion dazu sagt und sind erschüttert. Weyoun teilt mit, dass man die Terroraktionen nicht dulden wird. Deshalb wird das cardassianische Volk für jede Aktion die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben. Als erstes wurde Lakarian City vollständig zerstört. Es gibt keine Überlebenden. Der Vorta droht an, dass für jede weiter Aktion eine weitere cardassianische Stadt zerstört wird. thumb|Die Schlacht beginnt Die Rebellen sind entsetzt, doch nun gibt es nur noch eine Option. Die Bajoranerin schlägt vor, das Hauptquartier des Dominion anzugreifen. Doch leider kennt Damar keinen Weg hinein, ohne ein gültiges Sicherheitsprotokoll. Aus diesem Grund will Garak Sprengstoff auftreiben. Doch Mila hält es für Selbstmord, kann die Drei allerdings nicht umstimmen. Auf der Defiant meldet Ezri, dass Kanzler Martok mit Admiral Ross und Sisko sprechen will. Der Klingone prophezeit einen großen Sieg und verspricht, danach ein Fass Blutwein mit den Beiden auf Cardassia Prime zu leeren. Dann ist es so weit. Der Feindkontakt steht bevor. Der Kampf tobt heftig. Auf beiden Seiten gibt es erste Verluste. Geschickt manövriert Nog die neue Defiant durch die feindlichen Linien. Man verfolgt ein Schiff der Breen. Allerdings gelingt es Worf nicht, das Ziel zu erfassen. Dann Treffer auf der Defiant. Zwei Jem'Hadar-Schiffe nähern sich von hinten. Nog fliegt einen engen Looping und setzt sich hinter die Schiffe. Es gelingt ihnen, eines davon abzuschießen. Dabei verliert er zwar das Breen-Schiff, aber es ist noch genug Auswahl vorhanden. Im Keller auf Cardassia sind die Rebellen dabei, den Angriff auf das Hauptquartier des Dominion vorzubereiten. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Mila will nachschauen. Kira, Damar und Garak verstecken sich derweil. Als die Cardassianerin die Tür öffnet, stehen einige Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer vor der Tür. Nachdem die Rückkehr der Frau schon einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, machen sich die Rebellen Sorgen. Plötzlich fällt Mila die Treppe zum Keller herunter. Garak rennt zu ihr, als ein kleiner Metallgegenstand die Treppe herunterrollt. Kira erkennt das sofort und warnt Garak. Sie selbst und Damar ducken sich weg, als der Gegenstand explodiert. Garak wird zurückgeworfen. thumb|Die Rebellen werden gefangen Kira versucht unterdessen ihren Phaser zu erreichen, doch ein Fuß stellt sich auf ihren Arm. Ein Jem'Hadar hebt sie auf. Die Schiffe der Allianz aus Sternenflotte, Klingonen und Romulanern fliegen immer weiter Angriffe auf die Gegner. Dabei werden viele feindliche, aber auch eigene Schiffe zerstört. Einige der Jem'Hadar-Schiffe fliegen derweil bewusst Kamikazemanöver durch. Die Defiant fliegt unterdessen inmitten der feindlichen Schiffe Angriffsflüge, verfolgt von drei Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägern. Mittlerweile hat O'Brien eine Schulterverletzung erlitten und während sich Bashir um ihn kümmert kommt der Chief endlich mit der Sprache raus. Er erzählt dem Doktor, dass er Deep Space 9 verlassen wird, um zurück zur Erde zu gehen, um an der Akademie der Sternenflotte zu unterrichten. Da meldet Admiral Ross, dass das romulanische Flaggschiff zerstört wurde und die Linie der Alliierten zusammenbricht. Sisko will ihnen mit Angriffsflügel 64 und 65 zur Hilfe eilen. Unterdessen planen Martok und Ross, die viel zu schwach besetzte Mitte der Gegner anzugreifen. Die Gründerin wird auf Cardassia Prime unterdessen ungeduldig. Sie will die Kommunikation zu der Schlacht wieder hergestellt haben und ist über die lange Zeit des Wartens sehr verärgert. Unterdessen bringt Broca eine gute Nachricht. Damar wurde endlich gefangen genommen. Weyoun möchte ihn in das Hauptquartier bringen lassen, doch die Gründerin fordert, dass Damar und auch Kira und Garak sofort exekutiert werden sollen. Akt IV: Rückzug nach Cardassia thumb|Die Cardassianer wenden sich gegen das Dominion Der Befehl zur Exekution geht sofort an die Jem'Hadar. Sie lassen die Rebellen aufstehen, um sie dann zu erschießen. Es werden keine letzten Worte gestattet. Dann legen die Jem'Hadar an. Der Erste gibt den Befehl, die Waffen schussbereit zu machen und dann fallen zwei Schüsse. Die Cardassianer, die mit den Jem'Hadar gekommen waren, eröffnen das Feuer und die beiden Jem'Hadar, die auf die Rebellen zielen fallen tot um. Dem ersten gelingt es einen der Cardassianer zu erschießen, bevor auch er getroffen wird. Gemeinsam mit dem neuen Verbündeten, überlegen Damar, Kira und Garak die nächsten Schritte. Es sieht unterdessen nicht all zu gut für die Allianz der Föderation, Klingonen und Romulaner aus. Die Schilde der Defiant sind nur noch bei 60% und Bashir muss den Chief mitnehmen, um ihn auf der Krankenstation zu behandeln. Sisko fordert Unterstützung für sein Schiff durch die Angriffsjäger, doch die sind selbst damit beschäftigt, sich zu verteidigen. Deshalb soll Nog die Defiant nun aus dem hart umkämpften Bereich fliegen. Doch plötzlich kommt unerwartete Hilfe. Ein Schiff nach dem Anderen wird hinter der Defiant zerstört. Von den Cardassianern. Genau zur richtigen Zeit. Nun gewinnt die neu geformte Allianz allmählich die Oberhand. Sisko gibt Befehl, Kurs auf das Zentrum der Linien zu nehmen, um durchzubrechen. Auf Cardassia Prime funktioniert die Kommunikation zu den Streitkräften unterdessen wieder. Doch was Weyoun da sieht, kann er nicht glauben. Die Cardassianer haben die Seiten gewechselt. Sofort werden alle Kräfte des Dominion nach Cardassia Prime zurück beordert, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie vollkommen umzingelt sind. Als weiteren Befehl gibt die Gründerin aus, dass alle Cardassianer getötet werden sollen. Jeder einzelne. Auch Broca, der beteuert, loyal zu sein, soll hingerichtet werden. Weyoun erhält den Auftrag, sofort mit der Vernichtung der gesamten cardassianischen Spezies zu beginnen. thumb|Kai Winn lässt die Feuerhöhlen brennen Auf der Defiant meldet Worf, dass sich die Breen und Jem'Hadar nach Cardassia Prime zurückziehen. Unterdessen wollen Martok und Admiral Ross mit Sisko reden. Wieder überlegt der Admiral, die Feinde auf unbegrenzte Zeit auf dem Planeten einzusperren, doch Martok und Sisko wissen um die Gefährlichkeit des Dominions und dass sie sofort wieder aufrüsten und früher oder später wieder angreifen würden. Sie sind für einen weiteren Angriff. Doch Ross meint, dass schon ein Drittel der eigenen Flotte zerstört wurde. Martok will kämpfen, schon allein als Zeichen dafür, dass der Tod der eigenen Leute nicht umsonst war. Auch Sisko meint, dass man nun eine einmalige Chance hat, den Krieg endgültig zu beenden. Er geht nach Cardassia. Auf Bajor erreichen Winn und Dukat ihr Ziel. Eine riesige Höhle. Doch Dukat ist enttäuscht, hatte er doch erwartet, Feuer zu sehen. Und die Kai will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb öffnet sie ihr Buch und ließt daraus vor. Als sie damit fertig ist, erscheint ein hell loderndes Feuer vor den Beiden. Dukat ist sichtlich beeindruckt. Die Rebellen befinden sich immer noch im Keller des Hauses, in dem Mila lebte. Da die Jem'Hadar nun damit beginnen, alle Häuser der Stadt zu zerstören, müssen sie sofort aufbrechen. Ihr Plan ist, den Wechselbalg gefangen zu nehmen. Sie verlassen das Haus. Nur Garak bleibt noch etwas länger. Kira holt ihn und er meint, dass er sich eigentlich immer darauf gefreut hatte, in dem Haus wieder zu wohnen, doch nun wird es gleich zerstört. Die Bajoranerin meint darauf hin, dass er für ein neues Cardassia kämpfen soll, doch er hat einen besseren Grund: Rache. thumb|Der letzte Widerstand In den Feuerhöhlen wirft Winn ihren Mantel der Kai von sich. Sie meint, sie fühlt sich endlich frei. Frei von den Propheten. Dann geht sie auf Dukat zu und küsst ihn. Dann bringt er ihr das Buch wieder, auf dass sie die Pah-Geister rufen kann. Sie liest erneut aus dem Buch. Derweil befindet sich die Flotte um die Föderation auf dem Weg nach Cardassia Prime. Sisko fordert einen Bericht von Bashir und befiehlt ihm, niemanden länger als nötig auf der Krankenstation zu belassen. Nog lobt das neue Schiff, wohingegen Ezri lieber auf Risa wäre. Odo berichtet, dass das Dominion angefangen hat, cardassianische Städte zu zerstören und dort Millionen Cardassianer sterben. Unterdessen nähern sie sich dem Verteidigungsparameter des Dominion. Der Captain lässt sich die Lage zeigen ... dann sehen sie es: Der ganze Orbit um Cardassia ist mit Schiffen der Breen, Jem'Hadar und mit orbitalen Waffenplattformen gespickt. :Fortsetzung folgt ... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der neunte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Bestimmte Szenen aus der Schlacht um Cardassia wurden aus , , , und aus Kostengründen wiederverwendet. Die Szene, in der einige Klingonen quer durch ein explodierendes Schiff der Klingonen fliegen, stammt aus , als das Schiff der Duras-Schwestern zerstört wird. * Im englischen Original gibt es eine Anspielung auf die Filmreihe "Zurück in die Zukunft", als der Chief von Dr. Bashir behandelt wird, erwähnt er den "warp matrix flux capacitor". In der deutschen Version ging diese Anspielung leicht unter. Hier übersetzte man das Gerät mit "Warpmatrixflusskondensator". In der Episode will O'Brien an der Sternenflottenakademie den Unterschied zwischen einem Warpmatrixflusskondensator und einem selbstdichtenden Schaftbolzen lehren. Einem Gegenstand, von dem er in der Episode selbst nicht wusste, wofür er gebraucht wird. * Bei der Video und TV Austrahlung wurde das Gespräch zwischen Sisko und Nog rausgeschnitten, welche sich über die neue Defiant unterhalten, sowie das Gespräch zwischen Bashir und O'Brien über Bashirs neue Beziehung zu Dax. In der TV Fassung sieht man die Weltraumaufnahme der Flotte mit der Musikeinspielung welche dann beim Gespräch zwischen Dax und Worf endet. Da die anderen Szenen ursprünglich geschnitten worden ist, wurden diese für die deutsche DVD Fassung neu nachsynchronisiert. Man sieht wieder die Weltraumaufnahme mit der Flotte und hört die Musikeinspielung welche hier beim Gespräch zwischen Sisko und Nog endet. Als darauf dann das Gespräch zwischen Worf und Dax beginnt hört man kurz nochmal die Musikaufnahme aus der Weltraumszene da diese in der ursprünglichen Fassung enthalten war. In der englischen Fassung ist dieses kurze Musikstück nicht enthalten. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien ** Iris Artajo * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 8 ** Udo Schenk * Salome Jens als Gründerin ** Alexandra Lange * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates ** Joseline Gassen * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak ** Friedrich Georg Beckhaus * Casey Biggs als Damar ** Thomas-Nero Wolff * Marc Alaimo als Dukat ** Tilo Schmitz * Aron Eisenberg als Fähnrich Nog ** Fabian Schwab * J.G. Hertzler als Kanzler Martok ** Andreas Thieck * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * Deborah Lacey als Sarah Sisko * Julianna McCarthy als Mila * Hana Hatae als Molly O'Brien ** Jill Böttcher * James Darren als Vic Fontaine ** Klaus-Dieter Klebsch * Louise Fletcher als Kai Winn ** Regina Lemnitz * Mel Johnson, Jr. als Legat Broca * Greg Ellis als Ekoor * Cyndi Pass als Ginger * Kevin Scott Allen als Jem'Hadar * Christopher Halsted als Jem'Hadar-Erster * Judi Durand als Cardassianische Computerstimme ** Heidi Weigelt * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:What You Leave Behind (episode) es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind Das, was du zuruecklaesst, Teil I